The Adorkable Response to a Compliment: A Twizuki Oneshot
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Sequel to Impulsiveness Kiss. Naruto and Twilight enjoy another day of their blooming relationship. Offshot possibility of Equestrian Heroes. For those who love my Twizuki (Naruto x Twilight) stories.


The Adorkable Response to a Compliment: A Twizuki Oneshot

0

Naruto x Twilight

0

Author's Note

0

For my Equestrian Heroes fans who wanted more Twizuki. (Naruto x Twilight) Here's another oneshot for you guys.

0

Story Start

0

Ever since the kiss things had changed between Naruto and Twilight. They were now closer than ever thanks to the courtship they were going under. He was one of her first friends, always helping her and giving her advice on matters involving friendship. A lot of their time spent together was either with the other elements or involving research initially, but now they were practically doing everything together.

Naruto would help her find old spell books and practice spells and Twilight would use her magic to help Naruto with his shinobi practices.

As time went on they noticed the little things that drew each one to the other. For starters, when Twilight laughed or smiled it lit up the whole room. Also the way she got excited about certain things and especially that dance of hers was so dorky that he couldn't help but find it cute. Also those little looks on her face when she was trying to decipher something. It was the fact that Twilight didn't hide who she was that Naruto found refreshing after the life he did.

Twilight admired Naruto's confidence and straight forward personality. She never felt like he was trying to deceive her. When he was she knew he would always have her back. There was also the fact he was like a never ending puzzle that she had fun solving not to mention his energetic behavior never failed to make her smile. It was the fact that Naruto's quirks made sure that not a single day was boring gave Twilight something to look forward to.

Laughter escaped their lips as the two continued across the field on another one of their impromptu outings. For the glow of the stars and fireflies gave them all the light they needed. They came to a stop in the meadow as the glowing bugs filled the area as far as they could see.

For a short time, they simply sat next to each, Twilight panting softly from the chase.

Naruto turned to Twilight, noticing her mane a bit disheveled and grin. He remembered the first time he noticed that she was pretty. For all intent and purposes he was and always will have a human mindset when it came to things. It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment when he became willing to indulge in having attractions to mare, but it wasn't something he was going to mull over. Twilight was beautiful and he would not regret accepting those feelings.

"What?" Twilight asked as she began to blush. She noticed Naruto was staring at her and wasn't sure how to respond to it.

He blushed a little bit and looked away. "Nothing, just..." he trailed off, still coming to terms with these strange new feelings.

"I-Is there something wrong? D-Did I do something wrong?" her expression morphed into worry. Twilight feared she must have done something wrong.

"You did nothing wrong," Naruto hastily answered. "Its just…you're really beautiful Twilight."

"Seriously?" he heard her say.

He chanced a look at her, a little surprised that she didn't believe him.

"Yeah," he said.

Twilight looked away this time, staring down at her hooves. It looked as if she was blushing.

"I think you're the only stallion that's ever said that to me," she said quietly.

"It's true. Twilight you're amazing."

She looked up at him, right into his eyes and smiled kind of sadly.

"You…you don't have to lie. I know I'm plain and bookish."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hey, I know I'm not the Element of Honesty over here, but I don't lie so easily, especially about something like this." he insisted, taking hold of her hoof before he could stop himself. "Why don't you believe me?"

She shrugged, looking down at his hoof holding hers. "I don't know. I guess I just ain't used to people seeing me like that. I was always the bookworm who didn't date or have friends. Colts or stallions didn't pay me any mind and quite frankly I was okay with that…but now…but now I get all these strange feelings when I'm around. I…I stop caring about other things sometimes and…and it scares me." Twilight answered him as she began shaking and her voice cracking. She was on the verge of crying when Naruto slowly reached over and pulled her into an embrace. Twilight softly exhaled as the felt the sensation of his lips on her forehead.

"Silly Pony." That was his nickname for her whenever Twilight found herself plagued in doubt or something. "You're beautiful, talented, smart, and the somepony I'm crazy about. Trust me, you aren't the only one who was scared about tonight. I had to go over a list of dos and don'ts to make sure I didn't make a fool out of myself. Twice."

Laughter escaped the lips of the Unicorn. The stallion knew just what to stay. "Naruto…thank you. Of all the ponies who I could have ended up on my first date with and given my first kiss to, I'm glad it was you."

"Trust me Twilight, of all the mares I've met I feel you complete me the best."

Twilight couldn't help but feel flush all over. She definitely wasn't used to such sweet and romantic comments. "U-Um Naruto…" she find herself stammering.

"Yeah Twilight?"

"Well…about one of the things I've read." She cleared her throat followed shortly by a deep breath in hopes it would stop her from stammering. "One of the things I've read about in Courtship Rituals is when two ponies who know each other on a level have an enjoyable date they express their joy and attraction with a _kiss_."

Naruto was a bit surprise. True this wouldn't be their first kiss, but it wouldn't have made this one less special than the others ones. Twilight was definitely not the kind of pony who gave away kisses so tediously. If anything she probably spent time overthinking it and the fact that she was as comfortable as she was now showed she had come a long way.

"Twilight…" Naruto called the still-embarrassed mare. "When you're ready."

Besides the two kisses they shared the only thing Twilight had to go on were the occasional romance novels she read and books she was the first to lean in, eyes closed, heart beating against her chest in anticipation of what was coming. Naruto move forward, placing a hoof against her cheek and placed his lips against hers. She gasped a little a first as the sensation of kissing was something she still needed to get used to before she steadily began to kiss him back. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, but he honestly didn't care. Because there wasn't any other place he could think of he rather be but here.


End file.
